The overall objectives of the proposed program at Lincoln University are basically two-fold. First, to prepare and motivate minority undergraduates to pursue research careers by exposing them to research methods and equipment, unique to these professions, which the University has been unable to provide in recent years. Second, to promote faculty development, by providing opportunities for relevant research in the biomedical sciences. The above objectives are proposed to be accomplished through faculty and student involvement in: 1) four relevant and independent research projects; 2) a joint and uniform research orientation program including discussions on and active participation in--a) literature reviews/searches, b) designing and conducting experiments, c) collecting, analyzing and reporting data ( orally and in writing). It is also proposed that, through the orientation program, students will be exposed to basic statistics (descriptive and inferential), computer programming/analysis, and photography. It is felt that the aforementioned foundation, will certainly better prepare a student for the "rigors" of graduate/professional study. The four projects mentioned are entitled: (1) In Vitro Effects of Certain Chemical Carcinogens, (2) Weight Loss and Health: The Roles of Diet and Exercise, (3) Studies on the Humoral Factor from Hypertensive Animals, and (4) Stress and Hypertensive Development in Rat Models.